Amgels betrayal
by Tears of glitter n' pain
Summary: Georgina has been at this locked up institution for years. A new guy comes, and gets her alone... Shows some BroXsis romance don't like it? Don't read it. R&R


**PROLOGUE**

They found me at 10 years old. Scratches were all over my body, and I wore tattered clothes. I was soaked in blood on the floor of my living room where my parents and twin brother lay dead. I was immediately taken to the school for bad unwanted people. There were no questions asked about what happened that night. It was a few weeks later my brother's corpse vanished. I was the only one that knew what happened that night, and it was going to stay that way.

No matter what people did I couldn't speak about it. The psychiatrist didn't help at the school and it didn't really help that they didn't really want to be there either. I wanted out of here, and I am going to get out of here no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER1<span>**

I walked down to the cafeteria for my lunch. I decided to skip classes that day since the teachers were going to be more grumpy than usual because of the new students today. My day immediately got worse when I got in line behind Sam Beeler. I grimaced as she turned around. She smirked when she saw me. "You should really learn how to wear your uniform right, you know? Wait! You're never going to get anywhere in this world so sloppy suits you well!"

I stepped forward. She shrugged because she knew what would happen. I slammed my fist right into her jaw. She cursed. She didn't actually think I was going to do it. My wrist band threw me done. It shocked me constantly. The guy behind me shook his head, and passed me. The teacher ran up to Sam. "What on earth do you two think you're doing? Getting in a fight the day we have new students!" She grabbed my wrist, and pulled me up.

"These wrist bands are to _prevent_ violence Georgi," she growled. I swung at her. Someone grabbed me from behind. I struggled. They pressed their lips to my ear. "_Stop_," he hissed. My limbs abruptly went hobble. What happened to me? His hands picked me up. "Point me in the direction I should take her." Cal stared at him. I shake constantly with the bracelet. Cal smiled. "Too the infirmary; I'll trust you with it."

He headed off to the infirmary. As soon as he was out of sight he clicked his tongue, and I could move again. I bit him on his forearm so he dropped me. "Georgina," he warned. Who was this guy, and who did he think he was controlling _me_? "Get away from me," I yelled. The guy grabbed me, and pulled me to the infirmary. Zack shook his head, and made it stop shocking me.

"See you tomorrow," he groaned. I walked out of the room, and shoved the guy up against the wall with my elbow to his neck. "Who the hell are you?" He smiled. Something about that smile freaked me out. "So did they think you killed Victor and Susan?" I stared at him until it hit me. I gasped, and fell backwards. He let me fall to the ground.

He winced. "That was a rough fall." I couldn't bring myself to say anything. "You know. I thought you would blow my cover once I passed out, but when I woke up in that morgue, I couldn't help myself from laughing. You always took the blame for me. I got to hand it to you; that's why I love you so much little sis." I looked behind him, but they weren't there. He smiled. "Are you looking for these?" His black wings appeared at his back.

He made them disappear again. "I must say, you have grown into a _fine_ sixteen year old." Even though the bracelet was off I was shivering badly. I hopped up and started running for it. He grabbed my wrist. "You do know why I killed them, and not you, don't you? I already said the answer." He looked at me to see if I would answer. He shook his head. "I love you not them. How could I love them and you at the same time? You were there when they weren't. You were there when I needed you the most."

I shut my eyes, and falter what to do. Then I noticed Luke. "Luke," I yelled. He looked at me, and smiled. He walked toward me. When he stood in front of me he grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of Cameron's hands. He shoved his lips to mine. I moaned, and he pulled back. "My place or your place tonight?" he asked.

I smiled. "I don't know." He shrugged. "My place it is," he said. He put his arm around my waist, and we started walking. I could sense the anger in Cam. I stopped him at the end of the block. "I'm actually not feeling well so not tonight. I can't keep my mind on studying tonight." He nodded, and kissed me. I ran to my building, and into my room.

We all got our own rooms which I loved so much. I plopped on my bed, and curled up. What was he doing here, and why? He scared me, and I didn't like it. My door busted open, and slammed. Cam stood in the middle of my room. I got under the covers, and turned toward the wall so I couldn't see his angry face any longer than I had too.

"So you're a slutt?" he yelled. He stomped over to me, and turned me to look at him. I started to scream, but he covered my mouth with his humongous hand. I whimpered, and in the first time in a while I began to cry. He saw tears, and pulled his hand away. "Georgina," he gasped. He lies down beside me, and put his arm around me. He was really warm beside me.

"Luke and I study together, and he just likes kissing me. I'm not a slutt," I cried. He rubbed my arm. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm just looking out for my little sister." I elbowed him away. "Yeah and where the hell were for the last ten years," I screamed. He stared at me with his big blue eyes. He shoved his lips to mine. I tried pulling away, but I was against the wall.

He finally pulled away. I widened my eyes. "God, Cam! We're siblings! You don't go around kissing your siblings!" He shoved his lips to mine again. His tongue played with my teeth this time before he leaned away. I glared at him. He shrugged. "We used to kiss all the time when we were younger." I rolled my eye. "We thought that we couldn't find anyone like the other, but that was immature."

His eyes narrowed. "You have a boyfriend?" I smiled, and nodded. There was a knock at the door. I ran to it, and opened it. I jumped into his arms when I saw Clay at the door. His deep blue eyes sparkled along with his pitch black hair. I kissed him deeply, and pulled away. He held up a silver necklace with an angel on it. I turned around, and he put it on me.

I grabbed his arm, and pulled him inside. He looked at Cam, and glared. "Who's he," he asked. I glared at him too. "A part of me that should leave," He looked confused now. "A part of you," he asked. I held on to him. "I'll explain it later." Cam just lies on my bed. I grimaced. Holding Clay's hand, and went into the hallway and shut my door.

"He's a long lost relative of mine. He just found out that he has another relative after his family all died. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He smiled, and nodded. I shoved my lips to his, and went back in my room. "Idiot, why don't you leave," I yelled. He laughed at me, but then looked at me dead serious. "You know, I felt a little jealous seeing you kiss him like that." I grimace. "You're my _brother_," I said.

He shrugged, and looked at me strangely. It looked to me like those words meant nothing to him. My best thing to do is to avoid him as best I can. All of a sudden he jerked his head toward the window, and stared outside in the snowy sky. The look on his face was a very inquisitive look. I walked in front of him. "Cameron? What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

He looked down at me, and gave me a trivial smile.

"Are you worried about me, babe?" I scolded myself for actually worrying. "No, I don't care about you at all," I lied. He shrugged he reached around me just as my window crashed, and caught a bullet between his index and thumb. He held it up as it still spun. I step back, and covered my mouth. He ran towards me, grabbed my hand, and made me crouch beside him.

More bullets were shot through the now broken window. My eyes were wide, and held fright. He held on to me so tight I could barely breathe. We climbed under my wooded desk, and held each other. "Who's trying to kill you," I screamed. His eyes narrowed at me. "The only reason I came here was to save you from the people after you," he growled finally telling me the truth.

Tears streamed down my cheeks. His eyes softened. He buried my head in his shirt. I could feel his hard chest breathing in and out. Someone came through the window. "Cam, is she dead yet! The boss wants her blood now," he yelled. His grip tightened on me more. I screamed loudly but his hand clamped down over my mouth. He hopped up, and glared at him.

He spit on the ground. "You know how many times I kissed this whore," he grimaced. I struggled to escape his grasp. The other man has creamy skin and long silver hair with hazel eyes that didn't end. I whimpered as he laughed. "Brother, all humans are whores whether they admit it or not." I wasn't sure what these men were going to do.

"You said you loved me!" Cam looked at me critically. His eyes put a hole right through me, feeling useless once again in my pitiful life. Damn him to hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This story seemed kind of bizarre to pop up in my noggin. I love it the same time though! REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!


End file.
